Lessons and games and hangin' out
by bluehorsey222
Summary: Just random occurances that Hiccup and Toothless and the whole gang do together!


Ok, I know its been like, forever since i posted, but man, school really does take it out of you! And I would like to apologize to Xybolic for getting so angry at him/her, if you are reading this right now :) it WAS my first fanfic, so I was a little sensitive. But now I am ready to take on critiques! And please, no flamers, now that I am aware of what they are:) who woulda known dictionaries would come in handy? 8)

This is my first HTTYD fic, and I just think you should know that I WANNA TOOTHLESS SO BAD! OK, that was unneccesary... on with the story!

Toothless POV

Hiccup? I raised my head at a rustling noise coming from the side of the house.

A small, brown-haired and freckley teenager came into view. It WAS Hiccup! And he was carrying a big woven basket that had my breakfast in it! At least, I was pretty sure... or it might have been my stomach that just wanted some fish. Mmmm, fish.

"Hey, Bud!" My human walked over to me, struggling with the big basket he had slung over his shoulder. Yes, I could smell it now, it was DEFINITELY fish.

Hiccup rubbed the scaley part of my head, then dumped the fish onto the grass in front of me. Immediatly, I grabbed some smoked salmon and tilted my head up to swallow it whole. As I felt it slide down my throat, I noticed Hiccup move towards my tail to attach the bright red fake tail-fin that was decorated with a skull with crossbones. Yes! We get to fly today!

"Good boy, Toothless. We're going to lessons today," Lessons? Lessons are good! All of the little humans attack me, and the one named Jupitary always gives me a cod. Mmmm, cod.

I tried to sit patiently for Hiccup as he buckled the leather straps around my tail, but I was too excited. I wanted to run and jump and stretch my wings, and my tail moved all about just thinking about it, taking Hiccup along with it. He clung to it, but he flew off, landing in a Strudelberry plant along the side of the stone building.

Hiccup! Are you okay? I'm sorry, my tail was happy! I bounded over and stuck my forked tongue into the bush to lick Hiccup's small face.

"Toothless! Oh, geez, Toothless, stop! I'm FINE, bud!" Hiccup clambered out of the bush, brushing twigs and berries off himself. I sat back and waited for him to compose himself.

When he wasn't quite as dirty, he walked over and grabbed the saddle for me off the rack on the side of the house he had built. Hiccup is really handy with things like that. I perked my ears and listened and felt him as he slid the saddle onto my long back and shoulders, then reached under to grab the strap that held the saddle on my back. He moved up to my neck, and just to annoy him, I wouldn't pick up my feet so he could slip my legs through the metal hoops. After about 30 seconds, Hiccup made a pathetic growl sound and gave me a shove, which of course didn't even move my big body.

"C'mon, Toothless, we don't have time for this!" I picked up a cod from the basket in my teeth and finally lifted my foot.

"Thank you," Hiccup groaned to himself. But I heard it, of course. He walked around to my other shoulder, and I picked up my foot for him.

Finally, after another fie minutes, Hiccup had all of the wires an pulleys straightened out, and he placed hi fake leg into the metal stirrup, and swung his other leg over my back. I crowhopped in glee. I heard a click, and I spread my wings, flapped them twice(along with a running takeoff), and leaped into the air. I was so happy to be in the air again that I popped my lips and let a blue flame escape past ! Hiccup expertly steered me away from my giant flame,(sadly, because I was cold) and we headed to the ring.

Once we reached the training ring, I tucked in my legs and wing and slipped through of the top protective bars, because we didn't have time to enter through the doors.

Gobber was standing next to a group of four little humans that I could have swallowed in one bite, because I'm a big strong Night Fury. But of course I wouldn't choose to. They all screamed excitedly when they saw me and Hiccup, and they ran over to us. I saw Biglet, Meteorite,(Meaty for short) Nibby, and Jupitary. Hiccup got off me and scratched under my chin as they climbed all over me.

Jupitary, a little girl with two long, black Nadder-tail braids, came up to me, and I gave her a gentle lick. She made a giggly noise, then pulled out a tiny, six inch cod from her little bag that was draped over her chest and shoulder. I eagerly gulped it down whole, and she giggled again and said,"Good Night Fury, Toothless!" then ran back to Gobber's side, who was holding her little Gronckle, Tikki.

"Kids, thats enough!" Gobber yelled and they all scrambled to get back to the other side of the ring. Next to me, Hiccup laughed.

It was funny how they all had their own little dragons. One of the little boys, Biglet, was so small that he could actually ride a large Terrible Terror. Meaty had a "Miniature Monstrous Nightmare", Which was actually a Nightmare crossed with a Gronckle. They had the Gronckle's size, but the Nightmare's looks. The vikings had developed them themselves. This one Meaty had was still a baby.

Nibby, a young girl with blonde-white hair in a high gronckle-tail, owned a Night Fury, just like me. Except Nibby's had ice blue eyes and was only a year old, it looked a lot like me.

"Okay, let's get started, kids! Hiccup grinned and called Meaty over with Blueberry, his Terror.

"I want all of you to mount your dragons and ask them to get in the air and hover. The wind is good and strong today."

All of the little vikings did as they were told.

"Good!" Hiccup laughed beside me.

"Now you need to-"

Suddenly, a piercing scream was heard from outside.

OMG I actually managed to make the chapter LONG! Thanks for reading, R&R!


End file.
